


A little bit of human culture

by PhantomxWolf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomxWolf/pseuds/PhantomxWolf
Summary: Based off a ongoing rp that has lasted like 2-3 years, Alfred a fallen angel and a sin hasn't paid much attention to human culture. His husband Arthur a reincarnation of the previous sin  of wrath (still very much human although he ages weird) decides to change that
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	A little bit of human culture

**Author's Note:**

> M warning because there is a little dirty talk and I'm paranoid about ratings 
> 
> Very self indulgent. Characters are ooc but I love them none the less. Ciaran is my son and I love him and he is also the one who I've been rping with
> 
> Also I wish I could explain everything but it's complicated and confusing and the world is very much our own so yeah. Al and Art have adopted children so that's where the whole dad thing comes into play. Also Alfred is older then Arthur however they're both a few centuries old and appearing in their mid to late twenties. Don't ask 
> 
> Alfred's normal appearance is that of the common image of demon America (when on the surface he appears as normal America with magic). Arthur is normal

Light glinted off the surface of the water shifting with the ripples that disturbed it. A cicada's call from a distance sounded rising over the voices of the humans that mulled about. The groan of wood underneath his feet momentarily distracted him from the large vessel- a carrier as he would learn that floated on the water, causing him to pause a look down. He shifted his weight once more causing another noise to echo from the burdened plank.

"I swear only you could entertain yourself with a wooden pier Alfred" A voice cut in causing the male's head to raise quickly. At the sudden movement the glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose slid down his face. He ignored this and flashed a grin in the general direction of the incoming human, recognizing who the voice belonged to despite his blurry vision. He quickly pushed his glasses back up into their rightful place, his sight focusing on the mop of blond hair and stunning green eyes he had grown accustomed to.

"What Art? I was waiting on you to grab a map of the- where are we again?" The other let out a sigh pinching the bridge of his nose at the others lack of attention.

"We are visiting the USS Hornet Alfred."

"Ah- yeahhhh-" he fixed the blond with a sheepish chuckle. He figured the 'Hornet' was some type of store or something- it wasn't his fault he got distracted just _watching_ his significant other was it? The Brit gave a huff and Alfred knew he probably should've been paying better attention to his companion. So he gave an apologetic smile stepping toward him and taking his free hand, feeling the cool band of metal that rested on the smaller hand's ring finger. He had placed it there after all but still he couldn't help but be happy whenever he brushed against it. He intertwined their fingers relishing how well their hands fit together. "So doll, we're touring it yeah? Where do you want to go first?" His husband accepted the affection and showed the paper clutched in the opposite appendage.

"Well I figured we could head down to the engine room first. Then make our way up to the flight deck. You can see San Francisco behind you from up there and I figured it would be nice." Then as a more off handed comment he added thoughtfully "you know it is weird to see you with that hair color."

The taller male gave a small shrug running a hand through his hair mindlessly. _Right his skin tone was nice and fleshy- bleh and his hair was no longer the jet black that it normally was_. "Yeah I don't like it much either. Makes me look too much like some generic dad. The beard doesn't help with that-"

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the other's little spiel. "I never said I didn't like it. It's just weird seeing you like that. And you are a dad now so that's no excuse." Alfred considered this before shrugging once more causing the other to shake his head. "Let's go then. I'll tell you about the ship as we make our way through. You should feel special.I brushed up on American history for you."

The sin hummed appreciatively nuzzling him as they walked. "Thanks babe." He murmured causing the other to blush lightly. Before they boarded the vessel Arthur paused, his face pinching into one of focus as he studied the map for one final time. Alfred watched his lover feeling a happiness settle in his stomach. Admiring the view he almost reached out to cup the Brits cheek. How could someone be so cute when they were concentrating? He had no idea but his husband seemed to pull it off. Ultimately his trace of infatuation was broken as his husband's eyes met his.

"I know the way now. Let's go"

"I'm sure you knew the way five minutes ago. You don't give yourself enough credit" Alfred chirped giving his hand a small squeeze. He didn't miss the smile that ghosted the others lips and soon they were heading into the carrier's depths.

\---

Blue eyes wandered around noting how paint peeled off the walls and how cramped some of the corridors were. The one they were presently treading was one of these narrow hallways. He even took to following his husband a few steps behind him although he was sure to keep their hands locked together. "The Hornet had seen quite a bit of action. It was stationed in the Pacific sometime in 1944. I'm not quite sure which month. Was big in taking down the Japanese Battleship Yamato. Helped with the Phili-" Alfred couldn't help it. He _wanted_ to pay attention to his husband explaining to him some human history but he found himself distracted again. Sure the walls were interesting to look at... for the first five seconds. His eyes flicked around until they landed on the figure in front of him and the ass nicely presented to him as they walked. _Thank you humans_.

"Alfred I can feel your eyes on me. More importantly I can only assume where they are. Now stop looking at my rump".

He chuckled amused at how well the other knew him despite it not being all too shocking. Then a smirk grew on his face as a nice little idea hatched in his head. He suddenly stopped tugging on the other's hand to get him to do the same. Once this was accomplished he wrapped his free arm around the others waist, pulling him backwards so the other's back was pressed flush against his chest. "Aw come on Artie. You can't blame me for wondering how loud your moans would echo if I decided to pin you to the wall and fuck you against it can you?"

The smaller male in his arms sputtered and turned a dark shade of red but that didn't deter the other. He knew he adored it. So he nuzzled close to the human in his arms, letting his warmth breath fan across the others neck and his lips linger a few centimeters above his target clearly teasing. "Hm Arthur? I never got an answer" he purred lowly. Although he wouldn't actually make a move. Not now anyway.

"I-I can you not be horny in something that managed to survive the second world war?"

The term world war was unfamiliar. However he vaguely recalled some major war that was somewhat in recent memory. He raised an eyebrow tilting his head in curiosity. "Don't ya mean the Great War?"

His husband's head turned revealing half of his face. The eyebrow he did see was raised and he found the other staring at him. "No, I meant World War Two"

A pause as he tried to remember the aforementioned event before his lips opened "... There was another one?!"

Arthur _gawked_ at him. "You- you've been alive for centuries and you didn't know there was a second world war?!"

"I told you I don't pay much attention to human stuff! I only know Ozzy because of you!"

"Alfred!" His husband yelped shaken by his spouse's sheer obliviousenes.

"What? The only human I gotta pay attention to is you. And you're the only one who has my attention" he replied smoothly hoping to quell the others disbelief and surprise. It worked for the most part seeing as the other collected himself and closed his figurative jaw. Still he saw the blush darken and mentally fist pumped.

"Shush you. Let's just get above to the flight deck. And we are going to have a very long history lesson when we get home." Okay he supposed that was fair. But a question that had been brewing took precedence.

"So does that mean no to the whole echoing thing?"

"I never said that~"

\---

Now that they were on the deck Arthur watched Alfred lean slightly over the railing struggling to make out shapes on the horizon. He reminded the other not to lean too much causing the older male to whip around and grin at him. A dazzling grin that always made his heart _lurch_. When he turned to him the blue in his eyes nearly matching the waters below, the Brit could've sworn that his husband looked like he belonged there. In a uniform that fit him just perfect and was sure to make him look dashing, nearly irresistible. He quickly shook this image off smiling and moving next to him reaching for his hand. _Maybe in a different life._

**Author's Note:**

> Alfred and Arthur? Always horny
> 
> Also Alfred is like a puppy


End file.
